nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Karate Must Die!
Karate Must Die is one of the many Nitrome Must Die sequels. It is a platform shooter. The game stars the character Magnavox Oddysey Fan It was made by the main character. Default controls Up - Down - Left - Right - Shoot - Inspiration Because Nitromefan hates karate, he has created this game to destroy karate cartoons for good. Levels In Karate Must Die, there are 10 level sets. Each level set has 10 levels, the 3rd and 6th which are challenge levels, and the 10th, which is a boss level. The levels in between those levels are usual levels, where the player has to eliminate all enemies to advance. The goal of each level is to kill every enemy on the level that will appear, using several weapons that appear on the screen to their advantage. Although the two are cooperating, there is a competition for the coins. . As it is the last Nitrome must die sequel, the levels' enemies and bosses recall Karate cartoon characters. Introduction After watching the episode of the Canadian TV series Animal Mechanimals, Nitromefan starts chating with his friends that is at the Cybercafe. Nitromefan ends the chat with "KARATE MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!111", then pounding the desk hard and heading outside. Nitromefan ride his bicycles to the Koong Fool Studios. On arriving, Nitromefan accidentally finds a toy pistol to use, and he both enter the building to shut down The Karate for good. However, an exclusive producter spots the two intruders and starts using a machine (called a Charomat) to bring characters in past Karate TV Series to life, in hopes of killing Nitromefan. (NOTE: All levels ending in 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 are played in random order. The order those levels described in each set will likely not match the order you play them in). Level Set 1: 1-10 1 Enemies: '5 Karate Clans 2 3 4 '''Enemies: '''8 Ninja small fries 5 '''Enemies: '''3 Directors (Pistol) 6 7 8 9 10 Level Set 2: 11-20 11 12 13 '''Enemies: ' '''Weapon: '''Penguin 14 15 '''Enemies: '''3 Directors 16 17 18 19 20 '''Boss: '''Karate Dog Level Set 3: 21-30 21 22 23 24 25 '''Enemies: '''2 Directors, 4 Voice Actors 26 27 28 29 30 Level Set 4: 31-40 35 '''Enemies: '''Director, 2 Producters Level Set 5: 41-50 45 '''Enemies: '''Director, Producter, Voice Actor 50 '''Boss: '''Karate Cat Level Set 6: 51-60 55 '''Enemies: '''2 Karate Zapos Level Set 7: 61-70 65 '''Enemies: '''10 Ninja Small Fries Level Set 8: 71-80 75 '''Enemies: '''3 Directors Level Set 9: 81-90 85 '''Enemies: '''3 Voice actors Level Set 10: 91-100 95 '''Enemies: '''3 Evil Takeshies 96 '''Enemies: 5 Karate Zapos Gun: '''E.V.I.L. BOSS 100 '''Boss: Jim Fowler First Phase: Jim Fowler (Nitrome) Second Phase: Jim Fowler, 3 Voice Actor Last Phase: Jim Fowler,Director, Producter, Voice Actor Rooftop Boss: Jim Fowler in Karate Robot Suit Rooftop to 0 Boss: Jim Fowler in Ninja Star Shaped Spaceship Ending Weapons *Out of Ammo *Shot Gun *Pistol *Machine Gun *Sucker Punch *Chisel *Mini Gun *Boomerang *BC Arrow *Nitrome *Penguin *Pea Shooter *Motolov *Bullethead *Mine *Nanobot *Homing Missile *Buzzsaw *Helmet *Rocket *Ninja Star *Fireball *Slap *Cluster Bomb *Twin Shot Arrow *Toast *E.V.I.L. *Barrel *Dragon Ball *Fart *Mega Laser *Points *Canary *Banana Bomb *Bang *Pixel Gun *Bubble *Nitro Enemies *Karate Clans *Karate Zapo *Ninja Small Fries (Nitromefan Version) *Evil Takeshies *Voice Actors *Directors *Producters Bosses *Floor 10: *Floor 20: Karate Dog *Floor 30: *Floor 40: *Floor 50: Karate Cat *Floor 60: *Floor 70: *Floor 80: *Floor 90: * Interactive Objects *Crates *Coins Beta Elements Some Beta content is in the game: "Koong Fool studios" is originally called "Koong Foo Cartoons" but the studios seems to be a cartoon studio. Koong Fool studios' website www.koongfool.com is originally seen in the intro in the game, but is is deleted in the final concept The game is originally a multiplayer game, but for reasons that The creator not created a friend, is finally a Single player game. Trivia *This game includes unrelated to Nitrome content. but nitromefan is related to nitrome (it's Austin Carter's clone). Also the game is a sequel to Nitrome Must Die. *This is Nitromefan's longest game. Category:Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Winned Games